prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Whitly Family
The Whitly Family names were all tarnished the day Martin Whitly was discovered to be a serial killer. Specifically Jessica Whitly has spent the last 20 years trying to redeem for her husband's actions. While her son, Malcolm Bright has changed his last name at your Bright and become an FBI agent intent on catching serial killers, and her daughter, Ainsley Whitly is a journalistic reporter. The only one of them who seems unaffected. Pilot. Early Years In 1998 in Upper East Side, Officer Gil Arroyo responded to a house about a prank. He was invited in by Dr. Martin Whitly who fixed him a cup of tea. Malcolm Whitly entered the room, and informed Gil to take out his gun, as his father was getting ready to poison him. Eventually, this led to the arrest of the wanted serial killer The Surgeon Pilot. In 1996 The Surgeon killed The Lehrer brothers' mother, but he wasn't connected with the crime for another three years. In the meantime, they went to jail for it. Jessica Whitly offered them a settlement. They insisted on a jury trial and lost. Eye of the Needle. Season 1 Jessica was recruited by her son on behalf of the NYPD to interview XXX, while he posed as a servant in the room. After a number of people came through, Malcolm was able to pinpoint Curtis Marsh as a possible culprit. She later recounted her involvement in the case to Dr. Simon Coppenrath as part of a sting operation. Internal Affairs. Jessica, believing she was getting back into high society was pleased when she discovered she was invited to New York royalty's the Taylor Wedding. The son of billionaire George Taylor. Unbeknownst to her, her daughter Ainslie had managed to get her an invitation by getting her placed with the media. At that same wedding, Malcolm stopped the father George from being shot by his son's former girlfriend whose death he had covered up. All while Ainslie's reported from outside.Wait & Hope. Two weeks later Jessica was contacted by someone with information about the bracelet belonging to the woman in the box. She and Malcolm went to the park's merry-go-round only to find a dead man. Wanting to put an end to all that death, Jessica agreed to pay Cory Wheaton $1 million ransom to save another Noah Lehrer. However, he killed the man anyways and later contacted her to kill her ex-husband in prison. Her son stopped her, but it was Malcolm who stabbed Martin when they realized their murders were connected to a woman who died on his operating table, to save the time of the kidnapped OR nurse. Eye of the Needle. Notes * In 1998 Martin Whitly was arrested for the murder of 23 women. Pilot. * When Malcolm Bright was a child, he found a dead body in his father's work-room. Eventually, he turns him into the NYPD. Pilot. * Malcolm suffers from pavor nocturnus, (night-terrors) since he was a child, as well as a hand tremmor when he gets nerviouse or antiouse. Pilot. Silent Night. * Malcolm Graduated from Harvard University and was a member of the FBI for 10 years. He is curently serving at a NYPD Consultante. Pilot. Annihilator. * After breaking his own hand to escape his chains, Malcolm received a metacarpal fracture to his first metacarpal (wrist) and seven abdominal stitches, with no damage to any of his organs after being stabbed. Alone Time. Internal Affairs. * Killed Paul Lazar after he attempted to murder his mother and sister. Alone Time. * According to Paul, Martin attended to kill Malcolm 20 years ago while on a camping trip. Alone Time. * Martin Whitly admitted to attempting to kill his son, Malcolm. Eye of the Needle. * Ainsley had an imaginary friend after her father went to prison, named Mr. Boots, who gifted her a small angel. He turned out to be Paul Lazar. Alone Time. * Ainsley Whitly Graduated from Columbia Journalism School. Eye of the Needle. * Martin Whitly admitted to attempting to kill his son, Malcolm. Eye of the Needle. References Category:The Whitly Family